


All Over The Place

by chrisevafeels



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Chriseva, F/M, Friendship, Girl Squad - Freeform, Love, Mohnstad, Roomates, SKAM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisevafeels/pseuds/chrisevafeels
Summary: Eva needs money and Chris needs a place to live.Seems easy enough?





	1. One

Lost.

If someone asked her to describe herself that's what she would say.

Possibly the most accurate representation of her life and her as a person.

While everyone surrounding her seemed to have everything figured out, everything in place, a relatonship, a path in life....she was just simply all over the place.

She wasn't fully satisfaced with her job, she couldn't find a solution to her monetary problems and she couldn't seem to find anyone to love her with them all. Just half assed, just like everything in her life.

After her second break-up with Jonas, she just didn't seem to be able to find herself. She felt scared, insecure, messy. All the things that she, once, could front and overcome, were eating her alive. And she didn't even know how to ask for help.

She didn't wanna bother anybody, they were happy, and they didn't deserve to be put in an apathetic mood just because she wasn't feeling herself.

So she decided to swallow all her feelings and put her best smile to go to Chris Berg's engagement party.

Chris deserved the world, and of course she wasn't gonna let her attitude ruin her friend's day.

But she was gonna need wine. A lot of wine.

While she was serving herself, she took her time to observe her surroundings.

Couples, familes, bright faces. Happiness everywhere.

Nice and easy.

For everyone except for her.

Next minute Vilde was next to her, a teasing smile on her face and a nice looking man besides her.

-Eva, this is Dan, one of Chris' cousins.-She winked at her.-He just happened to ask me who you were and I though it would be nice if you introduced yourself to him.

Vilde left without saying anymore, leaving two very embarrased strangers behind.

-I'm sorry it sounded like I was a weirdo checking you out. I just asked for pure curiosity.-He said with a forced smile.

-Don't worry, I know Vilde. She just gets excited.

An awkward silence flooded the space between the two.

-I...I have to go an greet some family.-He said.-I'm sorry, I'm......

-Don't worry.-She cut him.-It's okay, go greet them.-She showed him a little smile, trying to not seem too harsh.

The guy didn't waste another minute, he muttered a quick "thank you" in her direction and rushed out of her side.

She couldn't blame him, though. Lattely, her energy wasn't the best to be around.

She wandered around the party for a little more, until she found a pair of eyes scrutinazing her, asking her silently why her attitude was being so off.

Noora, of course, she always seemed to see through her.

She had that worried look in her eyes as she made her way to where Eva was standing. Alone. Drinking wine.

-Hey you.- said Noora.- I haven't almost seen you since you arrived. Are you having fun?

-Yeah, it's really....cozy here.-She said taking another sip of her drink.

-You don't seem alright.

-Well, I am.-She said coldly.

Noora had that worried look again, and it bothered her. This wasn't the time, nor the place to be having a therapy sesion.

-Something is up with you, you've been acting weird for a good amount of time now, Eva. I'm worried. I just wanna know what it's happening in your life.

-Everything it's fine! You don't have to worry about me, Noora. I'm not a stupid child!

Tears were begining to form in her eyes. As she stormed out to the corridor, embarrased of snapping off so easily.

Noora, Sana, Chris and Vilde exchanged a look. And after a minute they all went to the corridor to find their friend.

Eva was sitting on the floor. Still so embarresed of making a scene.

The girls sat down besides her, surrounding her. A gentle look in their faces.

-I'm so sorry Chris.-She finally said.-You should be enjoing your party, not out here comforting me.

-Girl, don't be stupid. What's a party without some drama?

She smiled at Chris, gratefull for her attitude and her capacity of laughing everything off.

-Eva.- Noora said claiming her attencion.-Please, talk to us. What it's happening? We just wanna help you.

She took a deep breath and Sana took her hand in hers, comforting her, silently telling her that she could trust them. And she did.

-You guys know that Jonas and I broke up some time ago.

They all nodded, encouraging her to continue.

-Well, he didn't just left me behind. He left me paying the appartment we shared, alone. One day I just found a note from him, that said that he was done with this capitalistic society and that he was moving to Indonesia or some shit.

Eva felt Sana's hand squeezing hers. She felt her friend getting furious, but she remained silent, so she continued.

-I can't leave the appartment, because I'm stuck in a contract, fot two more years, and I'm having a difficult time paying for it by myself. So I just keep doing extra hours at work so I can get some more money, but I'm exhausted.

The tears were now flooding her eyes and she couldn't control them. Even if she really wanted to.

-I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to do this.-She said in almost a whisper.

All her friends seemed furious now, they were trying really hard to contain themselves, but she could see the angriness in their faces.

Vilde was going to say something but a voice interrupted her.

-Hey....I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hear your conversation and I know this may sound totally inappropriate, but......I'm looking for some place to stay, and I'm willing to pay a good amount for rent, so......-He scratched his neck awkardly, a shy smile placed on his lips.

It was none other than Christoffer Schistad.


	2. Two

The girls looked at him. Confusion written all over their faces.

Except for Chris Berg, she just hugged him, happy to see her "twin".

-I though you weren't gonna make it!.-Said Chris.

-You know I would never miss my twin's engagement party. I still gotta meet the lucky dude.-Christoffer said, losing some of the nerves he had from the previous situation.

-He's great, you'll love him.

Eva looked between Chris and Christoffer. She knew they were always friendly with eachother, but she didn't know when the two of them became so close.

They were talking, right there, in front of all of them. As if he didn't just said he wanted to move in with Eva.

The girl was still processing Christoffer's previous words.

He had to be kidding.

Not only, they hadn't seen each other in years. The last time they were together ended up being one of the weirdest situations Eva had experienced in her life. One of the most humiliating ones as well.

He was definetly joking, he always had an inappropriate sense of humor.

That was it, just a joke. A cruel one, if you keep in mind the state of the girl he was joking with.

Eva was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that Chris and Christoffer were no longer talking, and he was eyeing her with a look she couldn't quite pinpoint.

-I think we should go back to the party.-Chris said.

-Yeah, come on Eva.-Vilde took her arm, ready to drag her back inside.

-No, Vilde. We should go back. Chris and Eva have stuff to deal with.

Vilde glared at Chris, obviously disagreeing with her friend's idea.

-Come on Vilde.-Sana decided to step in.-They need a moment.

Vilde looked at Eva one last time, concern written on her features. But she finally gave in.

Noora squeezed Eva's shoulder before getting back in the party.

Eva tried to smiled at them. She got this. At least that what she hoped for.

She tried to dry the tears on her face and hopefully get rid off the smudges her mascara had definitely stained her face with, before she had to confront the boy in front of her once more.

Christoffer was looking at her the hole time, fixedly. He seemed calm, as always.

Calm, collected and charming. That was Christoffer Schistad.

And then , was little old Eva. A mess of emotions, as always.

-Well.....-He decided to break the silence.-If this isn't an awkard encounter....-His laugh was light, but had a hint of a tremble.

Eva didn't laugh, she just stared at him. That was the best he got after all these years?

-Eva, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have listened to your whole conversation and then step in that way. But.....Fuck, I don't know what to say. I though it was a good idea, I'm now realising how stupid it is.

-Yeah.-She said talking to him for the first time.

-Thank god, I though you had forgotten how to talk.

He was still laughing, and she was still not engaging in his jokes attempts.

-I still mean what I said. The rent thing. It may not have been the proper moment. But I think the idea itself it's pretty good. What do you say?.

-I hoped you were joking. Now I can see that you have no shame whatsoever.

Eva finished the conversation there. With that last statement. Feeling proud of herself for the first time in a long time.

She didn't looked at Christoffer again. She didn't need to see his reaction.

She just wanted to leave his side, before he could charm her to do whatever he wanted.

So she did.

She didn't bother going back to the party. She couldn't deal with that right now.

She did felt bad for leaving without saying goodbye to the girls. Specially Chris. That was her day, and not only did she had to make a scene, she just left, without saying nothing.

But the though of being in that party, sharing space with Christoffer....was just something she couldn't bring herself to do.

She felt way too weak for that.

And she felt stupid too.

After all these years she wished that if she had to run into him she was just in a better state, not crying outside of her best friend's engagement party. Looking even more of a mess than when she was just a teenager.

But that was her life, where nothing seemed to go the way she hoped for.

She still had to figure out a way to deal with her monetary situation though.

And figure out her life too.

But today was not gonna be the day.

She just needed to relieve some stress.

And she knew the easiest way to do it.


	3. Three

Leaving a party to go to a club instead, didn't make much sense.

But she needed to relax, get loose, dance a little bit. 

She felt a bit tipsy from the wine she was drinking before, but she was definetly not as drunk as she would like to be. So Eva decided to take care of that.

The club was crowded. People dancing eveywhere, drinking, flirting......the whole point of that was to have fun. Nobody there cared about if she was engaged or not, they didn't care if her life was messy or if she was basically failing at being an adult. 

None of that mattered in that place. As long as she was up for some fun and some drinks, people would welcome her with open arms. 

Eva went straight to the bar. She definetly needed some boost.

-Eva! Haven't seen you since last week?.-One of the waiters said.-I've missed your pretty face.

She left out a giggle. She knew that Marcus was a natural flirter and that he was saying sweet things to all of his female costumers. But cute words didn't hurt, and she was in need for some fun.

-I'm sure of that Marcus.-Eva said sarcastly.

-Wait, you don't believe me?.- He said getting as close to her as the bar allowed.

-Should I?.-She said arching a brow.

-Let me prove it to you.

He brushed one of his hands againts Eva's hair and he looked her in the eyes, with a look that he sure had perfected over the years, a true "casanova" look.

-You and me. Out of here. When my turn is over. My place, yours, whatever you want. 

Eva looked at him. He was cute, he had that bad boy vibe, with his tattoos and his naughty smile. 

She hadn't been with anyone since Jonas left, and maybe it was about time to stop with that lack of intimacy. It had been way too long since the last time she had sex and she decided that was gonna change soon. Very soon.

-What do you say?.-He said, looking at her. A bit less cocky this time.

He placed a glass of white wine in front of her.

-I didn't even asked you for anything.

-That's on me. I know what you like.

She took a sip from the glass, making the boy in front of her getting impacient for an answer.

But she was enjoying the situation, the attencion she was receiving.

-So....?.-Marcus said, pressing her to talk.

-We'll see......if you behave well enough.

Eva then left the bar, leaving Marcus there with an amused smile.

She turned around to blow him a kiss and he pretended to catch it.

Eva felt almost happy being there. None of her normal emotions were showing. The feelings that were haunting her were silienced by loud music, and alcohol seem to soothe her problems away.

The dance floor was packed up, but that was okay.

Eva mixed with the people and started to move her body, following the beat of the song.

She saw Marcus eyeing her hungrily from the bar and she smirked to herself, making her moves a little bit more provocative.

-Eva!-A blonde girl hugged her, exitedly.

-Mel!.-She giggled, letting the wine speak for her.

-Come here, I'm with some friends, let me introduce you!

Mel. One of her party friends. She was loud, giggly and hot as shit. 

When Jonas left and she found herself at the club every night, trying to dance her problems away, Mel appeared.

They didn't know each other very well outside of the club, but even though she had no idea, Mel had been a breath of fresh air for Eva. 

Mel was a mess, just like her. And being with a person that wasn't put together at all was a relief to her.

-Guys! This is Eva!.-Mel said, catching the attencion of her friends.

All party people. They greeted Eva with hugs and loud kisses. And she felt in her element, in a group where she didn't need to be a respectable person. In place where, the only thing that made a person cool was the amount of alcohol they could chug without passing out.

She didn't know how much time she was dancing with her new friends. But she was having a good time.

And then, a hand on her hip caught her attention.

It was Marcus.

-Ready to go?.-He whispered in her ear.

She nodded softly.

Eva gave quick goodbye hugs to Mel and her friends before getting ready to go with the boy.

She let Marcus grip his arm firmly around her, guiding her to the exit door.

Once out of the club he looked at her, eyeing her up.

-You have been teasing me all night.-Marcus said getting dangerously close to her.

-Me? How is that?.-Her voice was raspy and trembly thanks to the alcohol and the proximity between them.

-You know it damm well.

He closed the space between them. 

His mouth was on her, warm and inviting.

It had been so long since the last time she was kissed, that the situation felt awkward.

But soon she let herself go, throwing her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

She deserved to be loved. Or in this case, she deserved to have good sex.

-Let's go to my apartment.-She said in between kisses.

Marcus didn't waste anymore time. He took her hand and tried to stop a taxi.

When one eventually stopped and they were about to get in, Eva heard someone calling her name.

-Eva! Wait!


	4. Four

What the fuck? Christoffer? Again?

The odds were clearly not in her favour.

What the hell was going on with this neverending day?.

-Hi.-His checks were a little flushed and he was a bit out of breath, he obviously had run his way up to them.-Again.

Marcus looked between the two. Eva wasn't responding to the greeting at all, she was just looking at Chris in disbelief. 

She couldn't believe she had run into him again. And again, at the worst moment possible.

-Who are you?.-Marcus asked, as he put one of his arms around Eva's shoulders.

Chris turn his attention to Marcus. Looking at him upside down.

-None of your business.-He simply said, with a blank expression on his face.

-Eva, who is this asshole?.

Marcus wanted a reponse, but she didn't want to give him one. She had enough of Christoffer, she didn't want to deal with him anymore.

-Nobody.-She said pushing him inside the cab.-Let's go.

She was going to get in too, without even looking at Chris one more time. But of course, the boy wasn't gonna let that happen.

-Eva.-Chris took her arm.-Just wait a second please.

She sighed.

-What do you want?

-Look I don't wanna bother you. And keep in mind that I wouldn't be asking you this if I had any other option, but...nobody is answering the phone and....

-Chris.-She cut him.-Can you stop rambling?. Say whatever the hell, you want to say.

-Eva! Come on!. Get in here.-Marcus yelled, visibly annoyed.

-Can you shut the fuck up!.-Chris yelled back.

-Who is gonna make me shut up?

Marcus tried to get off the cab, presumably to hit Chris, or at least, try it.

But Eva pushed him back inside, the last thing she wanted to deal with was a stupid fight between two jerks trying to prove who was the boss.

-Marcus, stop. Don't talk to him. Just wait for me.-She said trying to calm the boy.

But he wasn't having any of it.

-No Eva!. I'm fucking tired. If you don't come here now, I'm leaving.

That's when she got mad. Even more mad than when she saw Chris. She just wanted to have fun and forget about her problems with a boy that seemed easy-going enough, and now he seemed to have became an asshole who couldn't even wait for her five minutes.

-Then leave. I'm not going to force you to loose one more second of your precious time.

She was fumming. Even the alcohol of her system had seem to evaporate with the heat of the moment.

He didn't even said a word to her when he closed the cab dor with a loud bang. 

Minutes later the cab was long gone.

Of course, why would her day could be ending up on a positive note?

-That boyfriend of yours is rude as fuck.

And of course, Chris found that moment perfect for making one off his brilliant remaks.

-You must be so happy now. You've managed to ruin my day twice.

She said bitterly.

-Me?. I was just trying to talk to you, like a normal person. If you hate me so much that you think having a conversation with me is a way to ruin your day, that's on you. 

They stayed silent after that.

Maybe he was a bit right. Maybe she was just overreacting a little bit.

She was already thinking on apologizing when another realisation hit her.

She didn't need to apologize, she was the victim there. He wasn't trying to have a conversation with her. A proper conversation would have included a "it's been so long, how are you?" or "what did you ended up studying?" or even a "when are you planning to settle down?", the usual small talk. But their brief exchange didn't include any of that, just him asking to move in with her at the most innapropriate moment ever. 

-I just lost my ride home because of you "trying to have a conversation with me" and I don't have any money left to get another cab, and now, I will have to walk home alone and with heels that are killing my feet. So, I think I have all the rights to think that, at the very least, you've ruined my night.

She saw a shadow of guilt on Chris's eyes.

He looked down, trying to find something to say. He was chewing the inside of his check, struggling to find the right words. When he looked up to her, his eyes were full of sadness.

Seeing that expression on him made her feel awfull. But she remained cold, she couldn't just let him do whatever he wanted with her.

-I'm sorry Eva. I had always seem to got things wrong when it came to you, and I guess not even time could change that.-He said after a while.

-Look, I have my car parked no too far away from here. I can give you a ride.

-You don't have to.

The idea of having to go home alone, in the middle of the night, walking in those killer heels wasn't too appealing. But the idea of getting in Christoffer's Schistad car, with him , alone, didn't sound much better.

-You don't have to bother with that.-She said.

-It's no problem.-He assured her.

She was about to accept when he began to speak again

-Plus.....as I was trying to tell you before, no one is answering my calls and....I need a place to spend the night, all the hotels are already booked and...well, you need a ride and I need a somewhere to stay. We could do each other a favor.

No, no, no, no, no.

She didn't even wanted to share a car with Chris in the first place, let alone letting him stay at her house to spend the night. No way, no fucking way.

-C'mon Eva I need something and you need something. I would just stay for a couple hours and then I will leave. What do you said?

He threw one of his charming smiles to her. 

How dared he? First he apologizes, looking truly sorry and then he tries to get in her house again.

-Forget about the ride. I'll just walk.

She turned around to leave. Of course he was going to want something in exchange, he couldn't just be a decent person for once in his life.

-Eva! Don't go!

She didn't stopped, she even began to walk faster, trying to get of his sight as soon as possible.

But he managed to chase her, which wasn't very difficult considering how busted her feet were.

-Please, Eva. I'm sorry. Fuck, I know I'm an idiot, I just have to learn when to stop talking.

-Yes, you should.-She agreed.

-Let me take you home. You don't have to let me stay, I just want to drive you there. It's not safe for you to be walking alone in the middle of the night.

She didn't want to gave in, but her feet where really killing her and he was right. Walking home was definetly not the safest option.

So she silently nodded and followed him to his car.

Eva gave him her direction and he started driving.

The ride was silent and a bit awkward. But for the first time since they had met, Eva looked at Christoffer, paying attencion to the details.

He was as handsome as she remembered. Maybe even a bit more. Years had sat well on him.

She was so focused on him that she didn't even notice that they had arrived.

When she realised that, she couldn't help but blushed. 

He noticed that with a small smile, but decided not to mock her about it.

-Here we are.-He said.-Safe and sound.

-Thanks.-She was about to get off the car, but her curiosity got the best of her.-What are you gonna do?. Where are you going to spend the night?.

-The car. Don't worry, it's no big deal.-He added when he saw her worried expression.

Eva was already regreting what she was about to say, but she couldn't contain herself.

-Come with me.


	5. Five

Eva waked up after getting a considerably good amount of sleep, which wasn't particularly easy keeping in mind that, the infamous Christoffer Schistad was sleeping in her guest room. Just a thin wall separating the both of them.

Chris had behave like a real gentleman. He didn't try to get on her bed, or made that obnoxious dirty comments that he used to make. (And that she used to love).

Eva didn't even wanted to admit it to herself, but, that she was just a little bit hurt by that. 

She would never admit that out loud, but a little bit of persistence could have done wonders to her damaged self esteem.

She felt stupid thinking about that. How the hell did she turn into that type of person?. Even when she was still in high school, she never needed aproval so desperately.

She got herself out of bed and went straight to the bathroom.

Was Chris still there?. Was he still asleep?. Should she get a little presentable?.

Eva looked at her reflection on the bathroom mirror. Her hair was a mess and she had some leftover makeup from the night before. And maybe she could use some toothpaste.

She sighed. She used to never care how Chris would see her in the morning. She would wake up and kiss him with morning breath and stayed with him in bed not even bothering with washing her face. 

They were so comfortable with each other that, it stinged a little how now they were just a couple of strangers that hadn't seen each other in almost six years.

But that was how life worked.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth a little bit. And putting on some proper clothes wouldn't hurt either.

Once she felt that she was presentable enough to face her guest she made her way into the living room.

As she was going, she noticed that the guest room was open, no trace of Chris there, and the bed had been made.

She went into the living room hoping to see him, but he wasn't there either.

Eva finally went to the kitchen, where she found that Chris had fixed some breakfast for her and he had left a note.

Thank you for everything .

Nice and simple.

She couldn't help but smile at the small gesture, remembering how he used to always say that breakfast was the most important meal of the day, and how he used to make breakfast for the both of them, making her eat something even if she wasn't hungry.

As she was eating she thought about how much more she would be enjoying the food if he was there, eating with her.

But the fact that he wasn't there was entirely her fault. She had made it clear (too clear), that he was just supposed to stay for a couple hours. Until he could find somewhere else to stay.

And that's exactly what he did. No one could blame him for that.

The house phone started ringing , getting Eva out of her trance.

-Hello?

She answered.

-Hello, can I talk to Jonas Vasquez please?.

She felt a bitter sensation as soon as she heard that name.

-No, he doesn't live here anymore.

-Oh. In that case, can I talk to Eva Mohn?

-Yeah...that's me.

-Hi. I'm your landlord. I don't think we've talked before. You are Jonas' girlfriend right?

-No. I'm not.-She spat angrily.

The man was clearly uncomfortable right now. He kept making sounds while trying to figure out what to say.

Eva felt bad for him. She had no right to talk to him that way just for the mention of Jonas, that wasn't his fault.

-I'm sorry. Jonas left.-She explained, trying to stay calm.-I'm the only one living here now.

-Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that.

An awkward silence built between the two.

-I was just calling to let you know that I haven't received the check for this month's rent. Maybe you forgot or....

Fuck, the check. She was a total mess. She couldn't believe she forgot that.

-Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I've just been really busy lately and I completely forgot about that. I'm really, really sorry.

-It's okay.-The man assured her, kindly enough.-I just wanted to remind you, just in case. Do you think you can mail me the check tomorrow?.

She wasn't really sure if she could do that. But, of course she couldn't say that to the man.

-Yes, of course.-She tried to sound convincing, as if she had everything figured out.

-Thank you. Have a nice day.

As the landlord hung up she run to her phone. She needed to check her bank account, to see if she had enough money to pay for the rent.

And of course she didn't. She was so out of everything that she had forgot to save this month's part and now she was missing almost half of the total she needed.

She was fucked. So, she decided to call the most collected person she knew, she would know what to do.

-Eva?

-Sana, I need your help, I don't know what to do.

She said, the words rushing out of her lips.

-Eva, calm down. What happened? 

-I can't pay for this month's rent.

-You got fired?

-No. I've just...been really distracted lately, and with Chris' wedding and all I forgot to save a part of the money, and now I don't have enough for paying the appartment.

-Well, just relax. We'll figure something out.

-I can't relax Sana. I told the landlord that I will mail him the check tomorrow.

She could feel Sana holding her breath from the other side of the line.

-Wow, I though you had some more time left until you actually had to pay.

-No, the landlord called me just a couple minutes before. I should had payed him already.

After a minute of silence Sana sighed.

-I will lend you the money.

-No way.-Eva said roundly.

She was never gonna accept her friends charity. And less in a situation like that, where she was the only one to blame for not taking proper care of her life.

-Eva...let me help you. It's no big deal. Just money.

-No, Sana, I would never accept any money from you. I called you because you always have the best ideas, not because I want you to throw some money at my face.

She hang up the phone. 

Eva knew that she was in no right of getting mad at Sana, but she couldn't help it. 

The idea of her friend lending her money just made her feel like a complete disaster.

And of course she didn't want to call her mom asking for money, cause that didn't make her feel any better, and she didn't want her poor mother to know how bad things were going for her. But apparently she had no choice.

She was already searching for her mom's number when Sana called her.

-Eva. I actually have an idea.-Sana said when she picked up.-I just don't know if you are gonna like it.

-Well, every idea is welcomed, I'm almost desperate. Not desperate enough to accept you money though.-She quickly added.

-It's not that.

-What is it, then?

-Christoffer Schistad was looking for a place to live right?


	6. Six

Eva gulps. She is speachless now.

-Eva?. Are you still with me?.

Sana calls for her through the speaker. She keeps a cold and neutral tone, but Eva knows her well, she can feel the worry in her friend's eyes even when the are not facing eachother.

-Yeah. I'm still here.-She finally mutters.

-Eva. I know that after everything that went down, and seeing the way you reacted to him yesterday maybe this not the option you are looking for. But...-Sana pauses.

-You need to get the money now. If you got some more time I would help you to look for a roommate, but we can't do that. No one is going to move in with a stranger in such a rush, and of course, no one is going to pay a month in advance. That just leaves you with two options, either I lend you the money, or you ask Christoffer to move in with you.

Eva sighs. Sana is right. No one normal would move in with her under that circunstances.

-But maybe, not even Chris, would want to move in with me. Sana, remember that he is supposed to pay me a month in advance. We both know that that's not fair, and he is not stupid. 

-Eva, just talk to him. If he says no, then I will lend you the money.-Sana keeps talking, not letting her complain.-But we both know that's not gonna be necesary, he was the one who came with that plan. All by himself.

-We both know?. Girl, talk about you. The only thing I know is that what I'm doing is totally unfair to whoever moves in with me. Just because I don't know how to properly take care of myself I'm going to charge some poor person for a rent when they weren't even living with me.

-You can say that's a deposit, that's a common thing to do.

Eva's mind is on fire. Sana is right, she doesn't have any other options. But, after everything she told him yesterday, after he mentioned the idea to her, she can only feel stupid. Now she is going to have to swallow her pride and take back everything she said. Maybe he would make her beg, that's sounds like something he would probably love to do.

-Well. I don't have he's phone number. Do you have it?

Sana lets out a chuckle.

-Do I look like the type of person that would have Penetrator Chris' number?.

Eva laughs at the mention of his nickname, she used to love mocking him by calling him that all the time.

-That's a problem then. I should have asked him for it last nigh.

She regrets that last sentence almost inmediatly.

-Last night? But you didn't come back to the party. 

The silence on the other side of the line indicated her that Sana was starting to connect the dots.

-Eva...Did you slept with him?.-The girl said almost whispering.

-What?. No!. But he did sleep on my house, not with me though, but in the guest room.

-What?. How that happened?. You left so early.

-It's a long story....

-Then don't tell me the full story, just the part where Christoffer Schistad ends up in your bed.

-Sana!. I told you, we didn't sleep togheter. He just needed a place to stay. No one was answering his phone calls. And the hotels were alredy booked. He needed a place to spend the night and I needed a ride home. Just that. He left this morning, I didn't even saw him.

-He told you he didn't have a place to stay?.- Sana asked, almost bursting into laughter.

-Yes. Why are you laughing?.

-Well, I gotta admit that the boy is smooth.

She said without giving Eva a further explanation.

-Care to explain?.

-Eva, he rejected Chris' and William's offer to spend the night at their place. He had an hotel already booked. William and Noora even dropped him there after the party was over.

Of course. Of course he fucking did that.

Eva was fumming, how could she be so naive?. That was pure Chris, lying and charming her to get whatever he wanted. And she let him do that. She was so angry at herself for getting traped in his games.

Sana, on the other hand, found the situation pretty funny.

-The boy has tricks.

-Tricks and a fucking problem.-Eva said.-Now he is going to hear me out.

-Eva.-Sana changed her playfull tone.-Don't bail on him. You need to get him to pay for your rent, don't forget that.

-Sana, do you really think I have any interest on living with him after what you told me?.

-C'mon, that wasn't that bad. You know the type of guy he is. He is an asshole, but at least he is harmless.

-I don't want him to laugh at me. Not again.-She added lowering her voice.

-That was so long ago, Eva. It's been years.-The tone in Sana's voice was adopting that maternal hint to it, that both, Noora and her loved to use nowadays.

-And after all this time he is acting the same way he used to. I don't want to deal with his bullshit anymore.

-You don't have to deal with his bullshit. It's not like you are going to date him again. You just have to share the appartment with him. 

-I wasn't dating him back then.

-Whatever you say.

She can feel Sana's eyeroll.

-If gets on your nerves just put green dye on his champu. Mess with his hair, it's all he has.

Eva giggles at the though of that. She was definitely going to keep that in mind, just in case.

-So, this is happening, Penetrator Chris of all people is gonna become my new roommate.

Sana laughs probably imagining the hilarious consequences that could follow that decision.

-Looks like it is.


	7. Seven

When Eva finishes her conversation with Sana, she decides that she needs to contact Chris as soon as possible, before she can seriously start thinking in what she is about to ask him and she can regret it.

Regret, is definitely something she can't afford right now, so that's not even an option. 

She panics a little when she realise that she's is totally depending on what the boy has to say about her request. Maybe now he regrets what he said, maybe after seen her so unbalanced he decides he doesn't want to get himself in the trouble that would come with living with her.

Eva walks nervously around the living room. She is planning a conversation in her head, a proper way to ask him to move with her, and to ask for his part of the rent as soon as possible.

But she knows that the planning she is doing is not going to help her when she actually has to talk to him. She knows damm well that he can disarm her if he wants to. And she doesn't like that. She actually hates that. That after all the time that had passed he was still having that effect on her. The only thing she can hope for is that maybe her effect on him could be the same or at least a small part from what it was.

She was going to call Chris to asked for her beloved twin's phone number, but Eva decides that her asking for Penetrator Chris number would come with a certain amount of teasing that she definitely doesn't want to deal with.

So she decides to go for the next best option instead. William.

The guy wasn't the most talkative person of the planet, so she could go throw the situation smoothly enough, without traumas or unwanted questions.

Eva text him. Talking to him on the phone could be too awkward for the both of them, so she decides the best thing she can do is avoid that at all cost. Hoping he would answer her text as soon as possible.

Hey. It's Eva.

Can I ask you a favor? 

She sends the text and tries to calm herself as she waits for a response. 

And lucky for her that doesn't take long.

??

Eva rolls her eyes. Of course that's a true William response, she couldn't even get a "hi" out of him.

It's nothing crazy.

I just need Chris' number. Do you have it?

Eva waits expectanly as William types.

He sends her a number and she gets excited for a moment, thinking about how easy that was. No questions, no drama, no teasing. However, that exciment doesn't last long. The number William just sent her is already on her contact list. 

It's Chris Berg's number.

Is he messing with her?. Is he joking?. She just can't get William sometimes.

haha

When I said Chris I meant Christoffer. 

She tries to sound casual, adding a little laugh and all.

What for?

Damm. Could that boy be any more frustrating?. How could Noora deal with him?

I need to talk to him about something

William was taking his time to type. It looked like he was constantly writing and erasing.

Okay?

Eva leaves out a loud whine. The last thing she wants to do is tell William about her monetary problems and how she needs to trick his best friend into living with her, just so she can pay for rent.

Are you going to give me his number or not?

She doesn't even know when she got so heated. She tries to keep her cool, but apparently William's mision for the day was to get on her nerves.

Why do you need it?

Eva has to contain herself, or else she is going to throw her phone at her nearest wall.

Forget about it.

Thank you for nothing.

She is seriously regretting her decision of contacting William. 

Getting information from an inanimate object had to be an easier task than to get it from him.

Her phone starts ringing. Apparently William is calling her.

What does he want now?. To interrogate her even more?. Apologize for acting like a dick?. Who knew, with that guy, every alternative seemed possible.

-What?

Her tone is bitter. And she isn't putting any effort in hiding that.

-Wow. Hello to you too, bitter betty.

That was definitely not William's voice. That was Chris.

-What the hell?. What are you doing with William's phone?.

She can hear Chris chuckle through the speaker.

-I'm good. How are you?

Eva feels anxiety building on her stomach. Of course he has to act like a teenage jerk.

-Fuck you.

He laughs again.

-Jeez! Calm down Eva. I'm just joking. I just happened to be hanging out with William when you texted asking for me.

Now William's responses totally did make sense. He was being influenced by the one and only Penetrator Chris. Master in getting on people's nerves.

She feels completely humilliated. What were the odds that those two had to be hanging out when she asked for Chris?

-Are you trying to stalk me again?

Eva can't see him. But she can bet all she has that he is wearing one of his infamous grins on his face.

-Do you miss me already?

He is pressing her to talk. And she suddenly realises that she had become mute for more than a few minutes.

She feels a sudden urgency to yell at him. But she remembers Sana's words "don't bail on him". 

She takes a deep breath and she tries to sound as gentle as she possibly can.

-Do you?

-Are you trying to turn the tables on me?

-No. I just asked you a question.

-But you didn't answer mine first.

His voice is suddenly husky. Is he flirting with her?. Is she flirting with him?. What the hell is happening?.

-Yours sounded more like an statment, than an actual question.

She doesn't want to answer, so she tries to avoid it as smoothly as she can.

-Here you are. With your brainy answers. I have to admit that I missed those. And even if you don't want to answer my question, I'd be a gentleman and answer yours. 

He does a dramatic pause. God, that's so Chris, she doesn't even wanna admit how much she likes that.

-I do. I do miss you.

And there it is. He's ability to make her knees weak with such little effort. 

-I wanted to propose something to you.

Eva tries to keep a neutral tone, covering how much his words had affected her.

-Mmm. Sounds promising. 

She ignores the tone in his voice. Giving out the fact that he has only one type of proposition in mind.

-Do you still need a place to live?.

Eva decides that the time has come. She has to ask him.

-I know that I kinda freaked out yesterday when you tried to talk to me.-She continues.-But I've been thinking about it and....you were righ, that could actually be a good idea. So.....What do you say?.

Now is Chris' turn to go mute. She can hear him gulping and her hopes fall. He's obviously going to say no. She should have known better.

-Are you asking me to move in with you?

His tone is serious now, he sounds almost scared.

She considers saying no for a moment. She can tell him that was a joke or something and maybe then she could maintain some of her dignity. 

But then she remembers that she doesn't have any other option, besides getting the money from Sana or her mother, and that was something she definetly didn't want to do.

-Yeah....more or less.

She only gets silence after that.

-Look Chris, forget it....

He interrupts her mid sentence. 

-When can I move?


End file.
